1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system for shift-by-wire (SBW), and particularly, to a transmission system for shift-by-wire in which shift-lock of a shift lever is implemented by a solenoid.
2. Description of Related Art
A transmission system for shift-by-wire is a transmission that electronically performs shifting control by using a shift lever and an ECU and equipped with a shift-lock device for preventing shifting due to a wrong operation.
A shift-lock device of a transmission system for shift-by-wire of the related art is necessarily equipped with a solenoid to implement a physical shift-lock structure of a shift lever.
However, in the transmission system for shift-by-wire of the related art, the solenoid keeps operating by a DC current from the initial operation to the maintenance operation for shift-lock, such that malfunction or a breakdown is frequently generated by operational high temperature/heating.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.